A nanotube random access memory (NRAM), which may also be referred to as a resistive nanotube memory, typically includes 1T1R devices (e.g., one transistor to one resistive memory element for each NRAM cell). Thus, at least one transistor may be used to access one particular NRAM bit. The scaling and density of NRAM may be limited by silicon transistors in terms of switching voltages and photolithography. Furthermore, because of limited silicon space, it may be difficult to form true high-density three-dimensional (3-D) NRAM arrays. In particular, because of underlying silicon transistors or diodes, it may be difficult to form high-density 3-D stacked NRAM arrays.